Fake Romeo SasuNaru
by Ichigo Orenji
Summary: Nunca se preocuparam demasiado, mas a altura de assumirem a sua relação perante a família Uchiha chegou. A mansão Uchiha está em festa, no entanto, por motivos diferentes.


Deitado na praia, um rapaz de cabelos loiros desgadelhados dormitava. Tinha areia em todo o corpo e no canto dos lábios, ainda era visível uma mancha do vómito da noite passada. Semicírculos negros contrastavam na sua pele pálida, definitivamente ressacado. Algumas feridas no torço e na cabeça eram visíveis, mas já não sangravam.

Ao saltar o muro que separava o passeio da praia, outro rapaz de cabelos negros correu rapidamente na sua direcção. Arfava de uma forma sôfrega, como se já tivesse corrido quilómetros para ali chegar. Quando o alcançou, ajoelhou-se e recuperou o folgo.

N-Naruto…_Usuratonkachi_! - E acordou-o, ao envolvê-lo num abraço apertado. - Por favor, diz-me que estás bem…

Naruto acordou sobressaltado, mas as suas pálpebras pesadas recusavam-se a abrir totalmente.

-S-Sasuke? Huh… Que dor de cabeça man. Fala mais baixo! - Disse tentando recompor-se.

- Cala-te! - E continuou a abraçá-lo, com cada vez mais força. - Pensei que… te tivesse perdido. Fugiste tão depressa ontem, nem tive tempo de te explicar o que é que seja.

Naruto espirrou, dormir ao relento também tinha as suas desvantagens, já se sentia febril.

- _Teme_! Não há nada para explicar. - Desenlaçou-se dos braços dele e tentou pôr-se de pé. A sua visão estava meia turva, o seu corpo dorido recusava-se a caminhar direito, o azul do mar fundia-se agora com o azul do céu.

- Ouve-me! Eu não sabia o que se estava a passar! Apanharam-me de surpresa, não foi só a ti, por isso pára de ser parvo. - Sasuke fungou.

Balançando ligeiramente, Naruto caminhou em direcção ao paredão.

-Eu prejudico-te. E estou a arruinar a tua vida… Não percebes!? Devias pensar no teu futuro e no da tua família. Sasuke, tens de parar de ser mimado. - Respondeu-lhe frustrado, o seu andar já se demonstrava cambaleante e foi ai que tropeçou de cara virada para o chão.

Sasuke abafou uma gargalhada e foi ajudá-lo imediatamente. Nos seus braços pouco constituídos, acolheu-o e confortou-o. Passou-lhe a mão sempre fria por cima da testa, afastando os cabelos loiros e medindo a temperatura.

- Estás cheio de febre. Se fosses menos idiota… _Tsk_, não interessa. Vou levar-te para casa.

Naruto apenas grunhiu.

--------------------------- (na noite passada)-----------------------------

Sasuke sorriu.

- És tão maricas. Não precisas de te arranjar mais, eu gosto de ti assim. - Disse abraçando Naruto por trás.

- Se estivesses na minha situação queria ver seu riquinho. Não és tu que tens problemas em ser aceite _te bayo_. - Naruto empertigou-se. - Vá larga-me. Tenho de ajeitar o smoking.

Sasuke suspirou levemente. - Nem sei porque é que decidiram dar uma festa assim de repente. A minha família preocupa-se demasiado com o social.

- É oportunidade perfeita para eu me apresentar. Além disso, estou cheio de fome! - Naruto esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha, satisfeito com o banquete que o aguardaria.

Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada. – Ainda estou à espera do dia em que me trocas por uma taça de _ramen_.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas e fungou. - Eh!!! Bem… com essas atitudes! - Começou a numerá-las com a ajuda dos dedos. - És convencido, mimado, snob, egoísta e… – Os olhos azuis líquidos de Naruto cruzaram-se com os olhos negros carvão de Sasuke, pareciam ter amansado. O rosto criança de Naruto aproximou-se do de Sasuke, as testas tocaram-se e os narizes roçaram um no outro.

- E mesmo assim… – Naruto sussurrou. - Quero-te tanto. Amo-te, mais do que alguma vez me amarás.

Sasuke esboçou um pequeno sorriso e sussurrou. – Não tens nenhum instrumento para medir isso. É impossível medir o que sinto por ti _dobe_. - Os lábios de Sasuke atacaram de surpresa deixando Naruto indefeso. Abraçaram-se fortemente, a perna direita de Sasuke avançou e o seu joelho encaixou-se nas pernas de Naruto.

-Sasu… Não temos tempo para isso. - Disse revelando uma cara corada e afável.

-Só porque estamos em cima da hora, mas não te esqueças. Isto não fica por aqui. - Sasuke largou-o e beijou-lhe a testa. – Vá toca a andar!

Apagaram as luzes do apartamento e trancaram a porta.

***

_NE NE_!! SASUKE TU MORASTE AQUI!!!- Naruto estava demasiado estimulado, tudo à sua volta servia para o interessar. Passava rapidamente o olhar em todas as direcções da grande mansão.

Os convidados enchiam o salão amplo, classicamente decorado com grandes cortinas de seda. As mesas estavam dispostas em buffet e a multidão repartida entre elas.

Sasuke e Naruto abriram caminho entre os convidados, com medo de perder o seu bem precioso, Sasuke apertou com força a mão de Naruto. Passaram pelo meio do salão que servia de pista de dança e dirigiram-se a um grupo de pessoas muito bem vestidas e elegantes. Sasuke engoliu em seco, já tinha avistado os seus pais e Itachi. Naruto, muito corado olhou por cima do ombro de Sasuke e avistou-os também. Uma mulher de cabelos negros longos de face esbranquiçada, com um vestido simples rosa claro, de braço entrelaçado com um homem igualmente pálido e de negrumes cabelos, portando um smoking clássico agradeciam sorridentes a todos os convidados que os rodeavam, nem pareciam ter notado a presença do próprio filho. Ao contrário de Itachi, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke que conversava animadamente com uma jovem muito bem parecida, interrompeu a conversa mal viu o seu irmão e o amigo a aproximarem-se.

- Sasuke! Naruto! Ainda bem que conseguiram vir. - Disse alegremente cumprimentando ambos com uma palmadinha nas costas. A rapariga jovem que estava ao seu lado, lançou um olhar envergonhado a Sasuke, o qual ainda nem tinha reparado nela, mas Naruto sim. Aparentava ter a mesma idade que eles os dois, tinha longos cabelos rosados encaracolados e o vestido bege que usava fazia dela uma verdadeira milady. O olhar dela não se desviava de Sasuke e isso começava a incomodar o Naruto de forma extrema.

- Pstt Teme. Quem é ela? Não pára de olhar para ti como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo. - Disse finalmente, transtornado.

Sasuke finalmente apercebeu-se da rapariga e respondeu baixinho. – É a Haruno Sakura, filha de uns grandes amigos de família e donos da empresa que está prestes a fazer uma fusão com a do meu pai. Ela costuma vir muitas vezes a minha casa, mas somos amigos só isso man. - Sasuke começava-se a aperceber da impaciência do seu amigo.

Naruto começou a sentir-se cada vez mais incomodado, tornou-se ligeiramente mais tímido. O seu olhar cruzou-se com o da rapariga, que também se sentiu envergonhada.

- Boa noite! - sorriu delicadamente. - Como vais Sasuke-kun? Há muito tempo que não nos víamos. Trouxeste um amigo contigo? - Disse amavelmente referindo-se a Naruto.

- Olá Sakura-chan! Bem ele é mais do que isso… – E corou. - Oh! Onde é que estão as minhas maneiras. Haruno Sakura este é o Uzumaki Naruto, o meu companheiro de quarto e… – Mas quando Sasuke ia referir uma outra palavra, Naruto bloqueou-lhe a boca com uma mão.

- É um prazer menina Haruno. Não se preocupe com ele, que está em boas mãos. - E deu uma risada meio falsa.

Esta, pareceu sentir-se mais à vontade e riu-se de uma forma natural. - O prazer é todo meu. Ainda bem que ambos estão presentes, hoje é um dia muito especial. - Disse mais convictamente.

É verdade! - O sr Uchiha que se tinha libertado da multidão, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Sakura e prosseguiu. - É uma noite muito especial tanto para a menina Sakura como para o meu querido filho Sasuke.

Confuso, Sasuke franziu a sobrancelha esquerda e arqueou a direita, lançando um olhar perdido a Naruto. Porém, Naruto não reagiu da mesma forma, de cara virada para o chão e ar meio cabisbaixo tentou colocar o sorriso mais social que ele sabia fazer. Parecia que se ia estatelar a qualquer segundo. O mundo parecia fugir-lhe dos pés, não havia ponta por onde se segurar, ia quebrar, cair, agora.

-Pai! O que é que queres dizer com isso? O que é que se passa?!- Sasuke estava mais confuso que nunca, o seu coração tinha acabado de dar um nó que parecia estrangulá-lo cada vez que sentia o sofrimento oculto de Naruto.

- Ora essa, era para ser surpresa, mas antes que algo corra mal… Esta é a tua festa de noivado com a menina Sakura! Agora que finalmente ambas as empresas se fundiram, será uma mais valia a vossa aliança. - sorriu o sr Uchiha.- Para além do mais a menina Sakura demonstrou-se radiante com a ideia. - No entanto, não havia concordância por ambas as partes, Sakura demonstrava-se felicíssima com o casamento arranjado, mas Sasuke sentia que o seu coração tinha acabado de ser arrancado. Usou toda a coragem que tinha para olhar em direcção do Naruto, ele sabia que não iria aguentar ver a expressão dele.

-N-Não!! Isto não pode ser possível! - Sasuke ainda conseguiu proferir essas palavras. - Eu não me quero casar com… – Naruto interveio outra vez, a sua mão tremia ao bloquear os lábios finos de Sasuke.

- Desejo muitas felicidades aos dois, como um grande amigo do Sasuke. Bem está a ficar um pouco tarde para mim. Se me dão licença, Sr Uhchia, menina Haruno, Itachi…- Baixou rapidamente a mão e cruzando o seu olhar carregado com o abalado de Sasuke, despediu-se.- Sasuke…Baka…

Apenas Sasuke ficou imóvel, seguindo com os seus negros olhos os cabelos loiros espetados que se distinguiam na multidão. Fora apanhado de surpresa, sem reacção, parecia que ainda estava a digerir o momento, que tudo aquilo não estava a acontecer e talvez fosse um produto de um sonho.

- Sasuke? Sasuke!- A voz doce de Sakura acordou-o do seu estado apático. – Não estás contente?! Vamos casar! - Envolveu-o eufórica num abraço apertado.

- N-não! Não estou! Mas como é que puderam! – Sasuke libertou-se dos braços dela e lançou um olhar frio ao pai. Sakura engoliu em seco e o Sr Uchiha apresentou uma expressão confusa, Itachi ocultava um sorriso que demonstrava saber tudo o que se estava a passar.

- Se é assim que tratam dos assuntos nesta família, sem quererem saber o que eu penso ou sinto, então vou-me embora! Boa noite! – Desesperado ao ponto de partir sem mais justificações, Sasuke correu até ao parque de estacionamento da grande mansão. Ele sabia que Naruto deveria ter levado o carro deles, por isso teria que levar o seu antigo.

***

Furioso, com ambas as mãos no volante, alucinado pela bebida e cego pelas lágrimas, Naruto conduzia enlouquecido. Queria fugir, recomeçar do zero ou então esquecer tudo, qualquer hipótese que não o fizesse sofrer mais.

- Merda merda MERDA!!! EU NÃO QUERO SABER DISTO PRA NADA!!! QUERO LÁ SABER! – Embriagado de raiva, a atenção que prestava à estrada era quase nula, mas foi o suficiente para não notar na curva que se encontrava à sua frente. Foi tarde demais quando o carro se estampou, o vidro frontal estava espalhado pelo alcatrão e o carro todo amaçado com a porta do condutor amolgada para dentro bloqueando a saída. Dos escombros ouviu-se um gemido de dor, Naruto ainda estava consciente. Do que ele conseguia sentir do corpo, não existiam indícios de facturações, mas sentia as dores dos cortes ensanguentados que eram variados por todo o corpo. Tentou abrir a porta do seu lado, mas falhou e apressou-se então a sair pela outra e cambalear para fora do carro. Estava uma noite escura, nem estrelas eram visíveis no seu negro, Naruto limitou-se a seguir em frente, desceu umas escadinhas e sentiu os seus pés afundarem-se na escuridão. Após alguns passos no negrume, arreliado por um barulho estranho que parecia vir de um horizonte que ele não via, sucumbiu inconsciente.

--------------------------------- (fim da noite)--------------------------------------------------------

No apartamento de ambos, enquanto Naruto se contorcia um pouco na cama, Sasuke alcançou-o com uma caixa de primeiros socorros e uma toalha molhada.

- Tem calma, não te mexas muito. Eu sou rápido se me deixares. – Disse calmamente ao retirar ligaduras e compressas da caixinha branca.

Naruto apenas fitou os olhos carinhosos de Sasuke, pareciam menos negros comparados com a noite passada. Sasuke ao sorrir inocentemente transmitia a calma que Naruto precisava de sentir, conseguindo assim desinfectar e tratar-lhe os ferimentos acabando por lhe pousar a toalha húmida na testa.

- Tens de descansar, talvez devesse chamar um médico para verificar se estás mesmo bem. E se tiveres ferimentos internos? – Questionou-se preocupado levantando-se para procurar o telemóvel. A mão ligada de Naruto prendeu a dele.

- Eu estou bem a sério. – Corou um pouquinho. – Não vás… – disse num tom quase inaudível.

Sasuke voltou a sentar-se e um sorriso aliviado desenhou-se nas suas feições, apertou-lhe a mão como sinal de que não o deixaria.

- Desculpa… Eu comportei-me como um incrível idiota, parvalhão… Eu prometo que trabalharei o dobro para comprar um carro novo. – Suspirou libertando uma pequenina gargalhada abafada pela de Sasuke.

- Isso não importa totó, eu próprio já fui tratar desse assunto. O que importa é que estejas bem. – Começou a massajar suavemente a mão magoada do seu amigo. – E… eu é que deveria pedir desculpa. Bloqueei na última noite, se te tivesse agarrado no devido tempo, talvez nada disto teria acontecido, tu não estarias tão magoado. – Continuou pesadamente.

- Sasuke… amo-te. – As suas faces aproximaram-se e Sasuke envolveu-o num abraço cuidadoso.

- Amo-te _Usuratonkachi_. Vamos ficar juntos, não vamos precisar de fugir como aquelas histórias de amor melosas.

Naruto riu-se baixinho. – Isso quer dizer que vais ficar comigo para sempre?

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente. – É, parece que sim.


End file.
